Promises
by Th3Sk8t3rG1rl
Summary: Toshiro and Rukia have slowly gotten closer to each other, but when she gets lost in The Forest of Menos, he is terrified. When she comes back he believes it's time to move forward with their relationship. For xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx's adoption contest!


**Okay, this is for ****xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx****, so I can try to adopt her story, "Protection." Enjoy and review!**

**Summary: Toshiro and Rukia have slowly gotten closer to each other, but when she gets lost in The Forest of Menos, he is terrified. When she comes back he believes it's time to move forward with their relationship.

* * *

**

Toshiro Hitsugaya-taicho of the tenth division in the Gotei Thirteen, paced back and forth in his office. A week ago, Rukia Kuchiki went missing in the Forest of Menos. She has still not been found. Toshiro was deeply worried for his friend. Lately, he had started getting closer to the young Kuchiki.

'_Damn it Rukia! Where are you?' _Toshiro stopped pacing when he sensed a familiar spiritual pressure, "Rukia." He whispered.

He started toward the door, but was stopped when he felt another, stronger spiritual pressure. It was powerful, but unfamiliar.

Toshiro snapped out of his thoughts when the door to his office opened. His breath caught when he saw Rukia, alive and healthy. If it had been anyone else, he would have snapped at them for not knocking.

"Toshiro-kun!" Rukia shouted happily. She ran forward and embraced him. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled deeply.

"You're back." He whispered.

After a moment, Rukia pulled back and stood by her companion. That was when Toshiro noticed him.

He had crimson hair, gray eyes, a strong jaw, and was tall. Rukia barely went past his waist.

"Toshiro, this is Ashido. Ashido, this is Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth division." Rukia introduced.

Toshiro nodded and stuck out his hand for Ashido to shake. After being introduced, Rukia said, "well Toshiro-kun, Ashido and I have to go for now. I'll see you later." Rukia waved as she walked away.

Toshiro felt his heart clench as he watched Rukia walk away with another man. He squeezed his eyes shut and sat down. "After so long," He whispered, "she is finally back, and I just… I just let her walk away with another man." Toshiro shook his head.

He stood up and walked outside. He jumped into an oak tree and leaned against it, _'Rukia's favorite.' _ He thought about the tree.

He had his eyes closed, but when he heard footsteps approaching, they snapped open. He gazed down and saw Rukia; she was looking right up the tree.

He knew that the leaves concealed him, but it was as if she could see through them to him.

"Toshiro!" She called up the tree to him.

He decided to try to ignore her.

"Toshiro! I know you're up there!" She called to him.

"Damn." He muttered.

Toshiro jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Rukia. As soon as his feet touched ground, Rukia flung herself at him. She embraced him tightly, and after a moment, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you so much Toshiro." Rukia whispered as she began to cry. Toshiro'ss grip on her tightened and he pulled her closer.

"Toshiro?" Rukia tried to pull back, but Toshiro wanted to keep her close.

"I missed you so much Rukia." He told her, "Everyday you were gone was like a nightmare, I coulodn't think clearly. I wanted to go after you, but Yamamoto-taicho put me on lockdown." Toshiro whispered to her.

Tears fell from his eyes as he thought of everyday they were apart. "Never leave me." He told her, "Promise me you'll never leave again."

Rukia pulled back, "Toshiro," She leaned upward and Toshiro met her in a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and Toshiro pulled her closer. His tongue traced her bottom lip asking for entrance. Rukia opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue into her moist cavern. She moaned and cupped the side of Toshiro's face. His grip tightened around her. After a few minutes they had to pull back for lack of air.

Both panting heavily Rukia leaned her head on his chest and whispered, "I promise."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please reiew!**


End file.
